


Bad Blood

by Marimimi14



Series: Andrew and Neil Family's Adventures [22]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Adopted Children, Hurt Neil Josten, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kid Fic, M/M, Professional Exy (All For The Game), Professional Exy Player Andrew Minyard, Professional Exy Player Kevin Day, Professional Exy Player Neil Josten, Protective Andrew Minyard, Protective Kevin Day, Sport injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimimi14/pseuds/Marimimi14
Summary: Juniper and Everest go to a game and Juniper wants to learn about Exy since it's important to a lot of people in her family. Everest is glad to answer all her questions. But what happens when Neil gets hurt once again?
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Andrew and Neil Family's Adventures [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654528
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	Bad Blood

Everest was sitting next to Juniper in the VIP stands for the families of the players. She had insisted to come to the game this time and Everest was glad she did because otherwise, he would’ve watched the game from home, and it was so much better to be in the stadium.

For ounce, his sister was trying to follow what was going on.

“Why aren’t dad and Uncle Kevin always on the court?” She asked. It was probably the first time she was focused enough on the game to notice the rotation of players.  
“Because they need breaks. They run a lot. How would you feel if you had to run around for a full game?” Everest asked her with a teasing smile.

Juniper grimaced at the thought. She had never been a big fan of running.

“Even pop usually changes place with another goalie every other quarter.” He explained to her.

The first half of the game was almost over and the only person on the court from their family was Andrew. He blocked one last shot before the buzzer signalled the half-time.

Everest took Juniper’s hand and they went to the food court to buy some popcorn and a cherry slushie for Juniper.

“Why are you suddenly into exy?” Everest asked when they were back in their seats.  
“I want to understand what dad and pop do for a living. And it’s important to you.” She explained between sips of her slushies.

Everest stared at his sister in wonder. It was so thoughtful of her. He ruffled her hair, a habit he had picked up from Andrew, and smiled at the annoyed look she gave him.

“What was that for?” She asked.

“I’m happy we’re here. That’s all.” Everest told her.  
“Well, it doesn’t mean I’ll want to come to every game.” Juniper said with a roll of her eyes.

Everest still caught her small smile but decided to say nothing about it.

The beginning of the second half was approaching and the players made their way back on the court. Everyone they knew would be playing for that quarter.

“I thought you said pop changed with someone else every quarter.” Juniper said.  
“Yeah, but sometimes he stays for the whole game too. Andrew doesn’t run as much as Neil and Kevin.”  
“So, pop must be super good.”

Everest nodded. Andrew had been the number one goalie in the country for the past three years. Even if he wasn’t always giving the game his all no one could match his statistics.

The second half of the game started, and Neil bolted down the court. He caught a pass from Kevin and scored a goal, putting their team in the lead. The crowd cheered and clapped.

“Dad runs fast.” Juniper commented her voice almost too soft for Everest to hear amidst the cheering.

Everest smiled at her. It was nice to have Juniper’s thoughts on the game. He sensed that she started to like the sport a little better now that she was trying to really understand it.

Kevin scored the next point with the assistance of their offensive dealer. Everest cheered with the rest of the crowd. They were starting to have a point gap with the other team. It was always a good sign.

Then, without a warning, the mood of the game changed.

Neil had the ball and he was getting ready to pass it when he was slammed into the plexiglass wall. The opposite backliner didn’t stop there and kept squeezing Neil against the wall.

Juniper gripped Everest’s hand and didn’t let go.

Kevin ran to Neil and tried to get the other man to let go. He did, only to turn around and punch Kevin. It looked like a hard hit and even with his helmet on Kevin took a few steps back, clearly dizzy.

The game had been stopped, the backliner had been red-carded and escorted out of the court by the refs. But while all of that was happening, Neil still wasn’t back on his feet.

“Why is dad not getting up?” Juniper asked squeezing Everest’s hand even tighter.  
“I don’t know Jun.” He said as he watched Andrew leave his goal and make his way to Neil.

He reached him before the team’s nurse and managed to take off his helmet. Kevin was also crouched down next to them. He had his helmet off, and his head was in his hands.

A few minutes later, the team’s nurse escorted them off of the court. The game was gearing to start again with other players replacing Neil, Kevin and Andrew.

“Come on.” Everest told his sister as he got up.

There was no way they were staying in their seats when they had no idea what was going on.

Juniper followed him without letting go of his hand. They barely made a step that the assistant coach was there. He had been charged to take them to the locker room. Juniper tried to ask some questions. She mainly wanted to know if Neil was ok, but the assistant coach didn’t answer any of them. He kept repeating that everything would be alright. Everest frowned. That was not what his sister had asked. Everest was about to snap at him when they reached the locker room. The assistant coach held the door open for them and they entered the room without a look in his direction.

Neil and Kevin were sitting on a bench with Andrew standing on Neil’s right with his arms crossed on his chest. The nurse was examining Neil at the moment.

Andrew turned at the sound of the door and nodded when he saw them. Kevin was holding his nose, which was bleeding a little and hadn’t seen them. Neil’s view of them was blocked by the nurse.

“Are you guys ok?” Juniper asked even before the door could close behind them. “The assistant coach wouldn’t tell us anything.” She added with a glare in the man’s direction.

Andrew sent their assistant coach his own glare. They heard Neil grunt but they weren’t sure if it was about what Juniper said or if he was in pain.

“They’re just kids.” The man defended himself with a shrug.

Andrew’s glare intensified and Everest caught Kevin rolling his eyes.

“They should be ok.” Andrew finally said.

The sentence had the effect of dismissing his assistant coach and the man retreated to his office. The coach stayed in the room.

“Are you ok Uncle Kevin?” Juniper asked.

Neil was still occupied with the nurse and wasn’t in a position to answer questions.

Kevin let go of his nose since it stopped bleeding and gave them a small smile. “Nothing is broken. The guy punched me, and his fingers caught under my helmet. It wasn’t that hard a hit.” He explained.  
“Just hard enough to keep you from finishing the game.” Andrew said with a grunt.  
“At least, I’m injured. What’s your excuse?” Kevin turned to Andrew with a scowl.  
“Someone has to keep an eye on the junkie.” Andrew said. It sounded like it wasn’t the first time they had the same argument. Everest was pretty sure it wasn’t knowing them.  
“I’m not a child.” Neil argued.

Kevin and Andrew both turned to Neil with a look that clearly let him know what they thought about his statement. The synchronicity of the look made Juniper chuckled and brought a smile to Everest’s face.

“You have a sprained wrist and a slight concussion.” The nurse finally said, backing off Neil’s space.  
“When can I play?” Neil asked without missing a beat.

His question made Andrew roll his eyes and Kevin was listening to the nurse’s words with growing interest.

“You need at least one month without physical activity.” The nurse said with a pointed look.

Neil frowned at the words. He was clearly ready to argue. Before any words could get out of his mouth, Andrew cut him off.

“We’ll keep him away from the court.” He said with finality.

The nurse gave him a nod and gave Neil another pointed look and left the locker room. It was time to go back to the court just in case someone else got injured.

“I’m sure I’ll be able to play before one month.” Neil said as soon as the nurse left the locker room.  
“Probably, but we won’t let you.” Andrew said with a quick look at Everest and Juniper.  
“Yeah, it’s important that you heal properly dad.” Juniper said as she sat next to him on the bench.

Neil sighed but resigned himself to his fate.

“I’ll go take a shower. You should do the same and get out of here.” Kevin said. He rummaged through his locker and left for the showers.  
“Do you guys want to watch the end of the game?” Neil asked them.

Juniper looked at Everest to see what he was thinking.

“We can go home. You probably need rest.” Everest said with a smile.

Juniper nodded in agreement. There was no doubt in anyone’s mind that she’ll hover over Neil asking him if she could do anything to help. Everest also knew that a concussion was never something nice to have. Even if it wasn’t a serious one.

“We’ll take a quick shower and then we’ll go home,” Andrew said. “You can wait for us here.”

They nodded. Andrew stayed close to Neil as they made their way to the showers. Probably just in case his feet weren’t as stable as they should. Everest sat on the bench next to Juniper and they waited for their fathers.

Kevin was the first one out of the shower and came back to the locker room with casual jeans and a grey shirt on. He looked better than a few minutes earlier. He’ll surely have some bruises tomorrow, but for now, nothing looked too swollen.

“I’m glad you weren’t hurt too badly.” Juniper said with a bright smile.  
“Yeah. Me too.” Kevin replied with a smile of his own.

He sat with them and talked a bit about the game with Everest. He also answered Juniper’s questions about how the game worked in general. They spent more time with Kevin now that he was living closer and they all got more comfortable with each other. Everest thought it was nice.

A few minutes later, Andrew and Neil came back. Both in black jeans and black shirts, their hair still a bit damp. Andrew picked up both their bags. Everest, Juniper and Kevin stood up. They walked side by side to the parking lot.

Juniper had drifted closer to Neil and Andrew and was walking between the two. At the same time, they presented their hands to her and she took them with a smile.

“How come you’re always the one getting hurt dad?” She asked as they reached the car.  
“It’s not on purpose.” Neil tried to defend himself.  
“That’s debatable.” Kevin mumbled.

Everest stared at Kevin with a questioning look. Kevin shook his head and unlocked his car. Everest turned to Andrew.

“Neil likes to antagonize other players until they get mad and go after him.” He explained with a sigh.  
“I’m not sure if I should be concerned or laugh.” Everest said after a moment.  
“If you keep your mouth shut on the court, you won’t be as targeted as your father.” Kevin said from his open window.  
“It’s ok Everest. If you get hurt while playing next year, I’ll take care of you. Just like I’ll take care of dad.” Juniper said letting go of Andrew and Neil’s hands to take his in hers.  
“Thanks, Jun. I’m sure you’ll do a good job.”

Everest squeezed his sister’s hand. He looked up to see his fathers exchanged a quick smile. Which also made him smile.

“Come on. Let’s go home.” Andrew said bringing everyone back to the present.

They all climbed in the car. It had been a little scary to see Neil not getting back up right away, but Everest knew things would be alright eventually. His family would make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading guys! I have to thank thisisnotourlasthunt for the idea for this fic! I hope you guys liked it because I had a lot of fun writing it!


End file.
